Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea
Sovereign Communicative Order of Sino-Korea (commonly referred and abbreviated as SCOSK) is a clerical representative democracy located in Southern Australia. The nation was established by a group of Catholic and Christian political refugees and immigrants from the East Asian Federation and the People's Republic of China on October 10, 1990. The relatively small nation eventually grew to an economically and politically booming developed country. It boasts one of the fastest growing economies in the world. SCOSK is compromised of a rather diverse nation consisting of 31% Han Chinese, 31% Korean, 12% Manchu, 17% white or people of European descent, and 4% black or people of African descent. After almost four consecutive generations of immigration and settlement, SCOSK faced different challenges, such as racial tensions and economic meltdowns. Today, SCOSK continues a successful economy and foreign relations and acknowledgement with several countries such as the United States. Government SCOSK is a clerical representative democracy. Almost all is elected by the people, including one house of parliament, president, and prime minister. The other house of parliament is the clergy, in which each member of a religion will choose a representative, with non-religious people having the option of electing for one of ten seats. President The president is the general chief of state of SCOSK. The current president is No Han-cheol. The president has limited powers, such as that to hold an emergency parliament meeting, dissolve parliament, or veto a bill. The president is elected in two stages. In the first stage, members of a certain party will only vote for someone of that party. Once one representative from each party is chosen, there is a full popular vote to determine the best candidate. Cabinet Cabinet members are appointed by the president to advise him. Each heads a single department. Minister of Defense: Dr. Phua Kwang-seun Minister of Commerce: Dr. Jeremy Pan Minister of Public Services: Dr. Elijah Son Minister of Chinese Superstition: Dr. Fong Kum-chiew Minister of Foreign Affairs: Dr. Jacob Tran Minister of Homeland Security: Dr. Bak Pyeong-su Minister of Justice: Watson Young Minister of Police: Helena Schultz Minister of Wildlife Protection: Gwak Sim-lin Prime Minister The prime minister is the head of government, the current prime minister being He Qiuwen. The prime minister leads the executive branch and holds basic powers in foreign relations and services. The prime minister is chosen by simple popular vote. Parliament There are two houses of parliament, making it a bicameral legislature. Bills must go through both houses of parliament to pass. There is no upper or lower house, because the clergy holds precedence over most matters, but the assembly holds precedence when passing a budget bill or other economic bill. The assembly has two hundred members, elected by proportional representation by SCOSK's counties. The clergy has a variable amount of members, where each church will send a representative to Taifingge Gemun and there are also ten members elected by non-religious people. Citizens are only allowed to vote on one ballot. To pass a bill requires three-fifths majority in each house. A three-fourths majority is necessary to pass a constitutional amendment. Beliefs SCOSK citizens support the notion that religion, not government, should have affects on their actions. Thus, government is as limited as possible, providing only necessary public services such as a police force, army, firefighting force, ambulance service, and libraries. Taxes are limited to a strict income tax, which does not discriminate based on social status. Politics There are four major parties: Liberal Party of SCOSK, National Party of SCOSK, Pro-Mach Party of SCOSK, and Progressive Party of SCOSK. Currently the Liberal Party holds the most adherents, at 33%, and the most seats in the Assembly, at 61. It is followed closely by the National Party of SCOSK, which has 30% adherent and 60 seats. The Pro-Mach party, created after the end of the presidency of Samuel Mach, holds 18% of SCOSK citizens and 40 seats in the Assembly. Finally, the Progresive Party holds 16% of citizens and 38 seats in the assembly Culture Religion Full religious tolerance is accepted by law. However, most citizens follow the official religion of Christianity. SCOSK has been a popular immigration site for many Christians around the world due to its religion-oriented policies. Currently about 42% of people adhere to the predominant religion, Roman Catholicism. Another 33% belong to one of many Protestant denominations, notably Methodism, Presbyterianism, Anglicanism, Lutheranism, and Mormonism. Buddhism, the most common non-Christian religion, accounts for 11% of the population. Chinese religion makes up 6%, Islam 4%, and other 4%. Language Manchu is used in SCOSK as a main language for government, media, schools, and law. However, 90% of SCOSK citizens are fluent in Korean and Mandarin Chinese as well, depending on where the citizens settled in. Regions that have higher percentage of Korean demographics tend to be more fluent in the Korean language, while regions that Chinese SCOSK citizens tend to settle in have more fluency and usage in Mandarin. Two main forms of vernacular dialect include Korean-Mandarin and Manchu-Korean-Mandarin. Recent prominence of these languages have led to expansion in the public education curriculum to include these vernacular languages, as well as various literature with usage of the vernaculars. International Relations Military SCOSK boasts an advanced military created in communcation with Yarphei, the East Asian Federation, and other countries. The military is highly regarded, and is composed of four branches: ground force, navy, air force, and civil defence. In all, the military personnel total 96,000. The military has been upgraded since World War III to use the chasqui or telegram system as its primary form of communication, to reduce the effects of an EMP blast. SCOSK's sole aircraft company Turner-Choi has developed two military aircraft in the past decade. Category:Countries Category:Regions Category:SCOSK